1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a portable computer and battery device thereof and, in particular, to a portable computer with an exposed battery device and the battery device.
2. Related Art
The portable computer is a kind of portable personal information devices. In addition to a fixed power cord, it also has a built-in battery set. Therefore, the user can move and operate it anywhere, even outdoors, by using the battery power without being restricted by the fixed power cord.
However, as users need the batteries capable of operating the lasting time, manufacturers usually increase the number of cells inside the battery set. Nevertheless, this also increases the volume and weight of the battery. This method is against the idea of providing compact electronic devices nowadays. This may also affect the design of other components in the computer.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional portable computer 1 usually has a battery device 12 installed inside the host 11. At the bottom of the portable computer host 11, a battery containing portion 13 is provided for the battery device 12 to provide the power. The designers usually do not design the shapes of the battery device 12 and the portable computer 1. Instead, they simply design a containing portion at the bottom of the host 11. If the number of battery devices 12 increases, most space is needed to accommodate the battery devices 12. Thus, the size of the portable computer 1 has to be enlarged.
It is therefore an important subject to increase the battery lasting time by increasing the number of cells without increasing the volume of the portable computer.